Diana's Tail
by blitzkrieg414
Summary: Diana's life, starting from her first meet with the Senshi, to meeting Rini and beyond. The story of Sailor Moon, through the eyes of the one and only kitten, DIANA! RR please.


"Awww… It's so CUTE!" The blonde girl chirped, as she and three of her friends stood looking the new arrival to the family of feline advisors: a pink ball of fur clinging close to its mother's raven dark body.

"Mina, be quiet! You're going to wake them up, and I doubt Luna or Artemis would appreciate that!" Another girl, this with blue hair, began a repertoire of scolding for Mina, who was ignoring her completely.

"Speaking of Artemis, Amy, where is he?" The brunette of the group spoke up, as she peered around the room. "Oh, and the pink probably means _it's a_ _girl_."

"Probably with Serenity, Lita." Raye, the girl with the long black hair, spoke up, glancing at all. She was the only one looking at them while stretched on the floor. As the conversation grew louder, the girls failed to realize that the kitten now had perked its ears up and was shaking its body to get out of the position. She looked around cautiously, and then saw them.

"Aaah!" The kitten dived back underneath the covers, snuggling closer to her still sleeping mom.

Diana's POV

I woke up to be surrounded by my mom's black fur. Choruses of voices are talking, but I'm not going to take heed. I perk my ears, and begin to shake until I pop out of my mother's grip. I slowly- groggily – make my way up to the rim of the basket. Then I see them. A bunch of giants talking. Maybe about me. Their hands are even bigger than my dad's! Speaking of which, where is Daddy? Hmmm. The giants stop, and look at me. I scream, close my eyes, and dive back. Then I promptly fall back asleep.

3rd Person POV

The girls stopped talking, looked at the kitten that was now asleep _again _and sighed.

"See, Mina! I told you you where too loud!"

"Me? It was Lita and Raye, duh!"

"Us?" Lita and Raye cried simultaneously.

"Anyways Amy, I don't see you taking much blame!"

"Because I was checking the kitten to see if she was sick or anything!"

"Oh." The other three sheepishly grinned, and began to leave.

"So _is _she sick?" Raye asked, grimacing.

"Nope. Completely fine."

"Good."

Diana's POV

I woke up a bit later. Nobody was in the basket, not even my mom. I sighed, got out, only to be picked up really fast by my dad.

"Daddy! Where were you?"

"He was talking to the Queen, dear." My mother was walking beside us.

"Oh."

"Here, Luna dear." I was swung form my dad's jaws to my mom's back. I fell on, and clinged to the fur. As they leaped up the stairs, I guess they didn't notice that a certain kitten of theirs was now bouncing down the banister.

"Aaah!" I screamed a ton on my way down, but soon I fell silent. Then the landing. I was catapulted across the hall and onto the balcony.

"Mommy?" I whispered, crouching against the doorway. "Daddy?"

"Well, look what we have here!" A tall man in a bowler hat, tie, tuxedo, and monocle peered down at me. "You're Luna's daughter, aren't you?" I nodded. "Well, I know where they're going. Want to come along?" I nodded again. He swept me into his hat and we were off.

3rd Person POV

The two adult cats stealthily made their way up. They heard a small "Mommy? Daddy?" and turned to face their kitten. "Yes, Diana.." The looked at each other, and began running to the Queen's Quarters. The Sailor Senshi were there, enjoying a chat with their best friend.

"Girls! We can't find Diana anywhere!" Luna began panting slightly, and near fainted. Artemis helped her back up. Mina drew a strange face.

"Who's Diana?" She was then whacked over the head by Lita's strong hand.

"MINA, you numskull! It's their kitten."

"Ow.. You didn't have to do that!"

"Idiot…" The door opened. The King stepped in with a smile that turned upside-down when he saw Luna and Artemis's faces.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't find Diana, Darien." Artemis whispered gravely.

"Oh, is that all?"

"DARIEN!" A collective scream came from the crowd, and a sob escaped from Luna.

"Sheesh… I mean, she's right here…" He swept off his hat, revealing a pink fur ball. She leaped down, and was grabbed by her mother, who began comforting her –and herself –and licked her until she fell asleep after the events of the day. '

"Thank you, Darien." The tears came to her eyes.

"Hey, it was nothing. Found her enjoying the balcony's view."

'The BALCONY?" Artemis shouted.

"I think she slid down the banister."

"The BANISTER?"

"Artemis!" said his wife sternly. "You're going to wake her up!"

"Oh. Yeah, you're probably right." Everybody laughed as Artemis sweatdropped. Then Raye, Lita, Ami, and Mina grabbed the vanilla milkshakes that were on the bedside table. Serenity fainted. Almost. After the screams of horror died down, and the slurping on the straws stopped. Luna carried Diana to the basket, and left her dreaming.


End file.
